Don't laugh At Me
by Daddy'sLittleGirl571
Summary: 'Don't laugh at me. Don't call me names. Don't get your pleasure from my pain. In God's eyes, we're all the same. Someday we will all have perfect wings. Don't laugh at me'
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So I just updated my iPod and it put all of my iCloud songs on it. I found this song and always thought of these characters with it. Enjoy!

*Disclaimer: I do not own House Of Anubis or 'Don't Laugh At Me' by: Mark Wills*

~I'm a little boy with glasses. The one they call 'a geek'~

Once again, I have to come to this horrible place that people call school. I think of it as a word that I am not going to say. Why you ask? Because of how everyone treats me. To them, I am the 'little geek'. People threaten me if I do not let them copy my homework. So let's just say that they get their way a lot.

There are not a lot of ways to survive in my school. You either have to be popular or play a sport. If you are not, then no one even realizes that you exist.

I have not had a good life. My dad left when my mother found out that she was pregnant with me. She then immediately went into depression. She has just snapped out of it about 3 years ago. I would have to come home, do my homework, eat a microwave meal, then go to bed.

Most everyone in my school has a good life. They get anything that they want. They get a cellphone and money laid at their feet every day. In lucky if my mom gives me a dollar to let me get something to drink for when I have lunch.

I am my mom's only child, so she is very protective of me. She never really let's me go anywhere. She has started to open up and become my mother again in the past three years. But we still have some issues to work out.

I was sitting at school right now reading a book that I had gotten from the library when all of a sudden, a big kid from the 7th grade came up to me with his friends, casting a shadow over the page that I am currently reading.

"Hey nerd. You do know that this is recess. You are in 5th grade. You are supposed to be running around. Not acting like the stupid twerp that you are and reading!"

He snatched the book out of my hands and threw it into a big mud puddle that had not dried up from the day before. I instantly looked down so that they would not see me cry. I am a very sensitive person.

"Oh my gosh guys. Look at him! He is crying like a little girl over a book! Look how ridiculous this is!"

They were all walking around laughing. The lead kid walked over to the puddle, picked the book up and carried it back over to me.

He plopped the destroyed wet mess into my lap and walked away laughing.

I was sitting in the grass with my head in my knees crying when I heard a soft voice speak.

"Are you alright?"

I looked up to see Nina Martin. She was the prettiest girl in my class. I have liked her forever. She sat down onto the grass beside me and examined my book.

"He is just a big jerk! You are going to have to get over him!"

She laughed her angelic laugh, which made me start. I have never in my life felt like I was apart of something. Or had a friend for that matter. It has been a long while. Why does everyone laugh at me?

Alright. So there we go. The first chapter of my story 'Don't laugh at me.' Hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. Ok so here is chapter two of my new story, 'Don't laugh at me'. Hope you guys enjoy!

*Disclaimer: I do not own House Of Anubis or 'Don't Laugh At Me' by: Mark Wills.

~A little girl who never smiles cause I got braces on my teeth. And I know how it feels to cry myself to sleep.~

It's the same thing everyday. I get up, go to school, come home, then go to bed. Even when it is time for bed nothing changes. The arguing is still there. And there is nothing I can do about it.

Tell me, what is it like to have two parents who love each other? I don't know that feeling. I always feel uncomfortable. Why don't they just get a divorce already and just put me out of my misery?

I'm sorry. I'm being rude. I'm Nina Martin. Ever since I had gotten braces. We had been short on money.

I know what you all are thinking. Yes, I am very young for braces but, my teeth are really crooked.

So anyway. All of the fighting had started when I first got my braces. My parents fought all of the time over them. We don't have much money and it just put them over the top.

That's not all. I always get teased over my braces. I'm only in the fifth grade. Kids always call me cruel names. I just try to ignore them until I get home. Then I cry myself to sleep in my pillow with the back ground noise of my parents arguing.

One day, something changed.

I was walking around on the playground when all of a sudden, a kick ball collided with my face. The stinging followed immediately. I looked up at Devon, the meanest kid in 7th grade.

"Sorry brace face. Maybe if you didn't have metal in your mouth, it would not have hurt as much. Why don't you run on home to Mommy and Daddy so they have something else to fight about?"

I ran off in my red dress with black polka dots on them. I finally stopped underneath a tree that was on the side of the playground that no one could see around. I sat down and for the first time at school, I cried.

I had been crying for a minute or two before I felt someone sit down beside me. I turned my head and saw Fabian Rutter. He put his arms around me and just let me cry into his shoulder.

I have not had this kind of comfort in forever. It felt nice.

"Nina, what is it? What is the matter?"

It took me a moment to get everything out. I looked at him after I said everything. He frowned then looked me right in the eye.

"Nina, you are really pretty. He is just jealous that he will never know anybody as pretty as you. Just remember that. And your parents love you, they are just going through some hard times right now."

He put a loose string of hair behind my ear and smiled at me. I returned the favor and looked away. Why does everyone call me names?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. Here is the next chapter!

*Disclaimer: I do not own House Of Anubis or 'Don't Laugh At Me' by: Mark Wills*

'I'm that kid on every playground that's always chosen last.'

Once again, I was left out of the game. Some kids in my grade (5th) were playing basketball and once again I was left on the bench. Everyone was fighting on who would be stuck with me. Oh well. Should be used to it by now.

Name's Alfie by the way.

I watched as everybody ran back and forth across the court. Finally, a time out was called. I ran over to Dustin, the team leader who loss the coin toss on who was going to get me.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting us snacks from the vending machine twerp?"

I stepped back from him a little. He was kind of intimidating.

"Uh... I was just wondering when it was going to be my turn to play. That's all."

All of the boys stared at me for a few seconds, then started laughing. I did not see what was so funny.

"Ok look at this, the only reason that you are on a team is because if we do not put you on a team, then we get in trouble with Mrs. Stephanie. You are not going to play and you never were!"

As soon as he yelled this at me, I took off crying. I am a kid. Don't judge me! Mrs. Stephanie followed me to an abandoned spot on the playground. She sat down next to me and asked me what was wrong.

When I finished telling her she gave me some advice on how to handle people like this.

"Don't listen to them. I was always picked last too. Now look at me. I am a good person and am nice to everyone. Those people grow up to always be mean. Just keep your chin up and you will make good friends!"

I stood up and hugged her to say thanks.

"Do you want me to take care of Dustin?"

I shook my head no.

"I will deal with them. Because I am a good person and I will always be a good person."

Why does nobody want to play with me?


	4. Chapter 4

New chapter! Caution: this chapter is a little heavier. Rated T!

*Disclaimer: I do not own House Of Anubis or 'Don't Laugh At Me' by: Mark Wills*

'I'm a single teenage mother trying to over come my past.'

"Oh look girls, it's Mommy showing her face in school again. She must really have some guts!"

Why did I have to come back to school? That is all that I hear anymore. People would not be laughing for long if they knew my story. Oh! By the way, I'm Patricia Williamson.

Don't get me wrong, I love my daughter Kylie with all my heart, but it is hard. I never planned on having her. It's a long story, you might want to get the popcorn ready.

Okay, here goes. When I was little my mom, my dad, my twin, and I were all in a car accident. My dad is the only one who did not survive. When I reached 4 years old, my mom remarried to a guy named James.

He was the best guy I ever knew. He felt like he was really my dad, although no one could replace my real dad.

James raised me and my twin Piper like we were his own. When Piper was old enough, they sent her off to a private music school, and me off to boarding school. But I still came home for breaks along with my twin.

One day, everything changed.

I was home from boarding school one day because I was sick. My  
Mom and Piper were out shopping. I was trying to sleep when my door creaked open. I did not even know who it was. I looked up to see my step dad come into the room.

I smiled and asked him what he needed. I also asked him if he could get me some medicine for my cough. I did not see him lock the door behind him when he came in.

He raped me that day.

Nothing had ever been the same. Four months later, I found out that I was pregnant. I had to tell my mother what had happened. She started to cry, then called the police. I left school and had Kylie Hope Williamson on January 17.

I came back to school in March. Everybody has made sure to make me as miserable as I could be. There was nothing I could do about it.

I was walking through the hall when Jessica Smith tripped me and made me fall flat on my face.

"Oops. Sorry Mommy! Guess you should watch where you are going. You don't want to leave that baby alone. Right?"

With that said, she poured her sweet tea all down my back. She laughed with her two best friends and made sure to 'accidentally' step on my ankle with her big six inch heels on her way to class. I grabbed my ankle in pain when a shadow was cast over me.

"Patricia, you ok?"

"Do I look ok to you?!"

I glanced up to look at Eddie Miller. He stood over me like he was studying me. Next thing I knew, I was in his arms and he was walking down to the principal's office. He sat me in a chair and walked next door to the nurses station.

He came back out holding a bag of ice and a glass of water. He handed them to me and then sat in the chair next to me.

I studied him, making sure that he was not a threat to me. Wouldn't want to end up with another kid.

"Why are you doing this?" It came out so soft that I did not realize that he heard it.

"Because, I know what you are going through. My older sister is a teen mom too. But hers was worse. She was even getting death threats."

"Well you do not even know me! You do not know all of the crap that I have been through in my life."

"True, but I would like to help you through it."

I thought for a moment. I just could not let him in yet. Why do people get their pleasure from my pain?


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys. Sorry I have took so long. It is my fall break so I can get more uploaded. Enjoy!

~ I'm a cripple on the corner. You pass me on the street. I wouldn't be out here begging if I had enough to eat. And don't think I don't notice out eyes never meet. ~

Don't act like you can't see me. You think that I wanted to be this way? Well, you are dead wrong. I don't want to be living in a little cardboard box holding a sign asking for food, water, money, ANYTHING!

I never planned for this to happen to me. This was not my fault. My name is Mick Campbell and I am about to tell you the story of my life.

I met my wife Mara back in college. She was my best friend. Eventually, we grew into more. I proposed to her three years after we started dating in front of her family on Christmas. We were married a year later on the day we met.

Two years later, we had our son Jerome. He had my skin and hair but Mara's personality. They were my whole life.

When Jerome was 5 years old, we took him to the zoo. I still remember it like it was yesterday. He wanted to stay at the monkey exhibit all day long. He pitched a fit because I told him that I was not giving $30 for a stuffed monkey. Let's just say he won.

We were coming home that night reminiscing about our day. I instantly got a bad feeling down deep in my stomach. I looked over to my right just in time to see the car beside me cross the yellow line between us and smash right into my wife and child's side of the car.

When the police told me that my family was dead, it took four of them to hold me back from killing the driver of the other car who was currently in the back of a police car for driving under the influence.

I went to the funeral feeling so numb. I looked over at the two coffins beside me. One big. One little. I almost asked them to close the lids. I could not bare the pain of losing the people who meant the most to me.

The day that I had to lay them down into the ground, I lost my mind. I became a really bad alcoholic. Anything to take the pain away. In the back of my mind I could hear Mara tell me, "Mick. What would Jerome say to you if he saw you right now?"

I would go to work and hear Jerome's laugh in my head. One day I went into the bathroom and knocked myself out by banging my head on the wall till I lost consciousness. I got a call later that night telling me don't come back.

I lost my job, my house, my car, and my dignity all at the same time. I had to make a new house in this pathetic thing that I call a box. It is not a comfortable as it looks and trust me, it looks very uncomfortable.

You think I don't see you laughing at me and judging me. I always regret not giving money to the homeless people on the street, because now I am one.

One thing happened to me to make my life this way. One thing! This is your warning. Be careful what you do. Your actions has consequences.

~Hope you guys liked it! Review!~


End file.
